


in my dreams, we are still together

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Pynch is real okay guys, Rovinsky with a side of Pynch, and he knows that, basically Ronan dealing with his feelings about K's death and his part in it, but so is the fact that K's death was partially on Ronan, this is after TRK
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: В такие ночи он сидит в BMW, остановившись на красном свете на минуты, которые кажутся годами, десятилетиями, вечностями, думая о мальчике, которого он когда-то знал.Он мечтает на яву, и он мечтает о мечтателе, которого он однажды знал, о мальчике, совсем как он, полном злости, и ненависти, и страха, и чудес. О мечтателе, который разделял свои злость, и ненависть, и страх с ним, он разделял и чудеса.





	in my dreams, we are still together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in my dreams, we are still together.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418124) by [Ronen (Hiriajuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Ronen). 



Ронан любит Адама.  
Он так безраздельно и несказанно влюблён в Адама, что это почти нелепо. Он как будто всегда любил Адама, и он, определённо, всегда будет. Это нельзя отрицать.

Но есть… ночи.  
Ночи, когда всё кажется ненастоящим. Когда мир будто бы становится сном. В такие ночи Ронан лежит на фабрике Монмаут с широко раскрытыми глазами, глядя в потолок. Почему-то он чувствует в носу запах бензина, но не осмеливается думать об этом, пока нет. Он спокойно лежит, не двигаясь. Он боится пошевелиться, потому что кажется, что если он протянет руку, он сможет коснуться теней вокруг него.

Когда он, наконец-то, двигается, он всё делает в одно мгновение. Встаёт с кровати, натягивает джинсы, надевает ботинки, берёт ключи, выходит за дверь. Сидение BMW успокаивающе знакомое, гул мотора, возвращающегося к жизни, звучит, как колыбель.  
В такие ночи вождение машины не провоцирует его, оно позволяет ему мечтать наяву.

Но в такие ночи мечтать опасно.  
Опасно, потому что он мечтает не о Барнс, не об Энергетическом пузыре, не об Адаме. Он мечтает о других ночах. Прошлых ночах. Белая Mitsubishi, догоняющая BMW на красном свете, а потом ни одна из них не останавливается на следующем. Он мечтает о музыке, вопящей из машины рядом, оглушающей электронике, сопровождаемой быстрыми словами, поющимися на неизвестном языке. Он мечтает о громких непристойностях и паре белых солнцезащитных очков, брошенных на сидение рядом с ним через открытое окно.

Он всё ещё хранит эти очки в ящике с перчатками. Ему не нужно доставать их, чтобы знать, что они пахнут бензином, и потом, и страхом, и одиночеством.  
Но он всё ещё достаёт их. Они должны быть почти невесомыми, он знает, но они всё равно кажутся тяжёлыми.  
И воздух тоже кажется тяжёлым, как будто ночь давит на него. И его сердце кажется тяжёлым, тяжелее, чем когда-либо, тяжелее, чем, он думает, он может выдержать.

В такие ночи он сидит в BMW, остановившись на красном свете на минуты, которые кажутся годами, десятилетиями, вечностями, думая о мальчике, которого он когда-то знал.  
Он мечтает наяву, и он мечтает о мечтателе, которого он однажды знал, о мальчике, совсем как он, полном злости, и ненависти, и страха, и чудес. О мечтателе, который разделял свои злость, и ненависть, и страх с ним, он разделял и чудеса.

Но потом он попросил слишком многого. Воздух был тяжёлым в ту ночь, в их мечте, которую они разделили, в последней мечте, которую они разделили. Потому что мечтатель отдал ему своё тяжёлое, износившееся, разбитое сердце, и Ронан не смог отдать своё. Так мальчик перестал мечтать.

Сейчас он живёт только в мечтах Ронана в такие ночи. И в такие ночи Ронан иногда мечтает о том, чтобы он отдал своё тяжёлое, износившееся, разбитое сердце другому мальчику, чтобы этот мальчик жил.

Он жил, совсем как Ронан, и он мечтал, совсем как Ронан, он мечтал о Ронане и с Ронаном.  
Но это было только в мечтах Ронана. В настоящей жизни мальчик был мёртв, он был мёртв из-за Ронана, и только в мечтах Ронана он мог продолжать жить.

И в такие ночи, когда Ронан чувствует это слишком знакомое покалывающее чувство на загривке, которое, он знает, вызвано беспокойными привидениями, когда он может почувствовать запахи бензина, и пота, и дымящихся шин, когда он может услышать слабые звуки музыки, звучащей как убийство, и любовь, и жизнь, и смерть, с её оживлённой мелодией и славянскими словами, когда жизнь кажется мечтой, а мечты кажутся реальностью, он мечтает. Он мечтает о мальчике, которого он когда-то знал. О мальчике, который не мог жить, потому что Ронан не любил его, точно так же, как Ронан не смог бы жить, если бы Адам не любил его.

В его мечтах в такие ночи нет Адама, и он может любить этого мальчика. Он говорит себе, что это только безвредные мечты, но когда ты существо, чьи мечты могут стать реальностью, ни одна мечта не может быть безвредной.  
Даже та, когда он мечтает наяву, уставившись на пустую дорогу, растянувшуюся перед его колёсами, с запахом бензина в носу и парой солнцезащитных очков в руке.

Он мечтает часами, пока, наконец, не может идти домой спать, а после пробуждения эти мечты кажутся кошмарами.  
Хотя, он знаком с кошмарами.  
В конце концов, мир и есть кошмар.


End file.
